The Pair Who Shattered Time
by JinxOrAFK
Summary: Ekko, trying to fix his Z-Drive found himself wandering the streets of Zaun, only to find himself encountering a strange woman. Who was she? What did she know about that fateful day Ekko was trying to change? He didn't know what he was determined to find out, no matter the cost.


The streets of Zaun are a very dangerous place, especially with people such as Viktor running around, the city is no longer a safe place to roam, and is the reason most of Valoran look down on Zaun and view it as a terrible, unsafe place. Keeping this in mind, as little as he really cared, Ekko was on a mission, to go back and find out what happened that one dreadful day, long long ago. This day however, Ekko was in a rush to get somewhere, when suddenly he collided with someone in the sidewalk, not knowing who they are, but feeling as though they're face was familiar. "Watch out you blind idiot" Shouted the woman as she stopped to pick up the guns Ekko had caused to fall out of her hands. "I could say the same to you, but since it was partially my fault, here let me help you with those." Replied Ekko as he leaned over to grab the gun, with a sudden and unexpected fierceness, she pushed him away from the rocket launcher yelling "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH FISHBONES." Ekko looked at her confused for a few seconds, but eventually got over himself and apologized to her for that.

As Ekko turned to continue on his way, he heard the mysterious woman out of the corner shout something which he couldn't make out at first, he turned around and asked her again what she was saying "In case you were wondering, my name is Jinx, I'm sorry for what I did back there, I know you just wanted to help." Without much thought, Ekko replied "Its fine, my name is Ekko. It was nice meeting you." The two shared an awkward moment of silence, before Jinx replied "See you around Ekko" Leaving him with a smile as she turned to walk away. Ekko felt there was something different about Jinx, and there was much more to her than he knew about, and he was intrigued to discover what exactly that was.

After his strange encounter with jinx that morning, Ekko had felt something strange, something he had never felt before, except for that one blur of a memory which he was trying to go back and fix. He thought about this for a while, but eventually shrugged that thought off thinking it couldn't possibly be her, could it? These thoughts plagued Ekko for the rest of the afternoon, distracting him from any work he tried to do. He had to find Jinx, and find out if it was really her that from what his memory recalled, went missing.

Ekko endlessly searched all over Zaun trying to find her, but nobody knew where he could find her., as he was about to lose hope, he heard a familiar voice echoing from a clock tower a few houses down from the bench he was sitting on. Ekko quickly ran over to the tower, searching for a way in. As he slowly walked around to the back of the tower, he found a rope sticking out from what seemed to be the top of the tower. Assuming he had finally found who he wanted, he climbed up the tower. Jinx was not prepared for this, hearing someone climbing up the tower, and seeing her rope being tugged, became frightened and prepared to assault whoever climbed in her window. Just as she finished positioning herself to shoot anyone who tries to enter her room, she noticed the familiar face, Ekko.

"What the hell are you doing here" Asked Jinx in a confused tone. "Ekko right?" She added. "Yeah, listen, I know that this may sound a little weird but do you know someone named Ajuna?" Jinx could not believe what she had just heard, Ajuna was one of her childhood friends, how did Ekko know about him? Could she have been friends with Ekko as a child and not remembered his name? "Y…Yes I do… why?" asked Jinx in a shaky tone. "He is the reason I am going through this, and I just haven't found a way to make this stupid Z-Drive work so that it will take my back in time to when he… died." Seeing that Ekko wasn't doing so well, she sat beside him and put an arm over his shoulder, bringing him closer to her. "It's alright Ekko, I'm sure we can find a way to fix your machine, but I'm not exactly sure going in to the past to change what happened might be the best idea." Said Jinx in a soft voice, trying not to upset Ekko any more than he obviously was. Ekko looked over at Jinx, the two locked eyes for a second, Ekko losing himself in her, staring at her gorgeous pink eyes, and strangely pale skin. It took him a while, but he eventually snapped out of it and managed to mutter out the words "You know what Jinx, you're probably right. Thanks for looking out for me, it means a lot." She looked at him with a face of pity and asked him if he wanted to stay over the night. Not taking very long to decide, Ekko nodded and gave Jinx his thanks for giving him something he hadn't had for so long. A warm place to sleep.

"I only have one bed, but there's my couch over there, I should have an extra pillow and blanket laying around here somewhere, give me a second" Said Jinx turning to Ekko. "What are all these different drawings on your wall?" Asked Ekko curiously as he shamelessly looked through Jinx's belongings. "Those were different blueprints for new guns, but I decided against them. I thought fishbones would get jealous if he saw new guns taking my attention" replied Jinx as she walked away to search for the blankets and pillow. The thought of her treating her guns like real people made Ekko feel uneasy. "Could she care about the guns more than she cares about other people?" He thought to himself, but he quickly shook it off and focused on looking at all these different blueprints. There were so many guns, a flurry of thoughts flowing through Ekko's head. "How many guns could there be?" "How long has she spent on all of this?" He quickly moved back to the couch as he heard her coming back into the room. "I hope you like pink, because that's all I could find." Said jinx joyfully as she walked into her living room, tossing the pillow and blankets to Ekko. "Thanks again, I really appreciate what you're doing for me" exclaimed Ekko as he caught the blankets from the air.


End file.
